Stackouse i Granger-Snape na tropie
by wild.mindreader
Summary: Stackhouse & Granger-Snape na tropie. Będzie się działo! Komentarze jak i krytyka mile widziana. Rating może ulec zmianie.
1. Chapter 1

To jest moje pierwsze opowiadnie, które publikuje. Dotychczas pisałam jedynie do szuflady. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba. Przeszukałam cały internet, i jeszcze nie znalazłam niczego co było by podobne do mojego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że Wam się spodoba!

Rozdział I

Był piękny, słoneczny dzień. W miasteczku Bon Temps nie działo się nic ciekawego. No, teraz nie działo się nic.. Noc to już inna sprawa. Wampiry, wilkołaki i wszelkie inne Łaki zjeżdzały masowo do mojego baru. W zasadzie nie tylko mojego, bo byłam tylko współwłaścielką. Drugim właścicielem był Sam- mój nalepszy przyjaciel i chłopak zarazem. OH, no tak nie przedstawiłam się! Mam na imię Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse. Mam 29 lat, i jestem telepatką. Tak, dobrze czytacie. Zawsze uważałam, że telepatia to moja zmora, ale nauczyłam się nad tym panowac dzięki mojemu byłemu chłopakowi Billowi. Sam Bill jest sto piędziesioletnim Wampirem. Jego rodzina sądziła, że pożarła go puma, a prawda jest taka, że został przemieniony w krwiopijcę przez Lorenę. Najbardziej sadystyczną wampirzycę jaką miałąm nieprzyjemnośc poznac. Czemu nieprzyjemnosc? Otóż, jeszcze jak ja i Comptom byliśmy parą wezwała go do siebie, a musicie wiedziec, że wampirze dziecko (ha ha) musi odpowiadac na wezwanie bezzwłocznie. Tak więc, Bill okłamał mnie, wyjechal do Loreny. Ja uratowałam mu tyłek, zabiłam Lorenę, ale nie mogłam z nim dalej byc. Niemniej jednak, nadal się widujemy, bowiem mieszkamy blisko siebie, i jestesmy bliskimi przyjaciółmi. A wracając. Był piękny dzień, słońce grzało, więc ruszyłam się z łóżka, i poczłapałam do kuchni zrobic sobie kawę. Gdy była juz gotowa, założyłam szlafrok, i wyszłam na zewnątrz. Odstawiłam kawę na stolik, i wyciągnęłam z szopki ogrodowe krzesło i rozłożyłąm się na nim wygodnie.

Ostatnie noce były bardzo interesujące. Kojarzycie Harry'ego Potter'a nie? Otóz, jeden z moich wampirzych znajomych, Eric, przyjechał wczoraj do mnie do pracy wczoraj i...

- Czesc Sookie! Masz chwilę?- zawołał w drzwiach do baru i uśmiechnął się do mnie. Oh, no tak! Najbardziej uwodzicielski uśmiech jaki miał w swoim repertuarze rozjaśnił jego twarz. Musicie wiedziec, że był bardzo, ale to bardzo przystojny. Metr dziewiędziesiąt wzrostu, blond włosy, umięśniony, piękne niebieskie oczy. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się. - Ale pustki! Co tutaj taka cisza?

- Czesc Eric. Miło cię widziec. Ah, no cóż zrobic, w lecie zawsze jest mniejszy ruch.- powiedziałam- Rozumiem, ze masz do mnie ważną sprawę ? Inaczej by Cię tu nie było.

- Moja droga Sookie, za dobrze mnie znasz, za dobrze.- powiedział z uśmiechem. Cieszyłam się, że nie mogę czytac w jego myślach. Ogólnie nie mogę czytac w myślach wampirom, jak niby? Przeciez jego mózg nie wysyła fal mózgowych, bo on jest martwy. - Czy możemy przejśc do biura? - powiedział i rozejrzał się dookoła. W barze prócz nas było tylko kilka osób, w dodatku w rewirze mojej nowej kelnerki Natalie. - Jasne. Daj mi chwilę. -mruknęłam i podeszlam do Natalie, informując ją, że będe w biurze gdyby mnie potrzebowała. Ja i Eric weszliśmy do biura. Pomieszczenie było małe, stało w nim tylko biurko, oraz krzeszło. na biurku był laptop, i wazonik z różami. - Kochanie, czy mogłabyś coś dla mnie zrobic?- zapytał Wampir wpatrzony we mnie.- Ericu, nie jestem Twoim kochaniem, to po pierwsze. A po drugie zawsze robię to o co mnie poprosisz.

-Więc? -zapytałam.

- Czy kojarzysz Harry'ego Potter'a?- zapytał.

- No jasne! Kto go nie kojarzy?- odpowiedziałam.

- Świetnie, mniej tłumaczenia. Nie przerywaj mi! Chodzi o to, ze ów Potter, Hermiona Granger-Snape, Severus Snape, Ron Weasley i jego Siostra Ginewra Weasley oraz jej mąż Blaise Zabini, pojawią się jutro w Twoim domu. Zanim zasypiesz mnie gradem pytań, powiem Ci, że cały Świat z ksiązek Rowling istnieje. Mało tego, ona sama jest czarownicą. Widzisz, historia jest o tyle ciekawa, że ona zna tych ludzi, i stwierdziła, że fajnie bylo by napisac książkę o Magii i wszystkich innych rzeczach, jak Hogwart i Voldemort. Cała historia jest prawdziwa, z tym, że Hermiona jest żoną Severusa, a Ginewra Blaisa. Jednakże, Jane zmieniła co nieco, i w efkcie w książce wyglądo to wszystko inaczej. Voldemort też istniał, cała historia wydarzyła się naprawę. I to nie aktorzy się wnich wcielili tylko oni sami. No, może prócz Voldemorta i śmierciożerców, tu potrzebowali aktorów. Co się tak gapisz?!- przerwał i spojrzał na mnie. Cóż, to bylo jak najbardziej na miejscu, bo byłam w autentycznym szoku!

- Ericu, czy Ty sobie jaja ze mnie robisz? To jak niby to miało wyglądac? Pili jakies mikstury. które ich odmładzały czy jak?!- krzyknęłam. Wiedziałam, że Wampir, a zwłaszcza Eric nie żartuje, ale cholera jasna!, cięzko mi było uwierzyc w to mówi.

- Sookie, ja niby sobie żartuje? -warknął zdenerwowany, ale zaraz się uspokoił. - Tak, pili mikstury odmładzające. To są czarodzieje, a Snape jest Mistrzem Eliksirów. Wiesz, oni mają teraz po dwadziescia parę lat, no może z wyjątkiem Severusa. On ma ponad czterdzieści. Po co tu przybędą dowiesz się jutro. To jak? Zgadzasz się?- zapytał.

- Wiesz, ty nigdy nie pytasz o zdanie, tylko oznajmiasz, a to różnica. Tak, niech będzie. - Powiedziałam. - O ktorej będą?

- Koło południa. Nie martw się, są bardzo niebezpieczni, ale tylko gdy im ktoś zagraża. W sumie nie. Oni są cholernie groźni. - powiedział, po czym dodał- Ale nie martw się, są po naszej stronie.

I wyszedł.

Gdy wróciłam do sali głownej, był juz większy ruch, ale pojawiła się inna kelnerka Danielle, więc nie byłam im potrzebna. Więc wyszłam do domu. Otworzyłam oczy, i znalazłam się spowrotem w swoim ogrodzie, na krześle i z kubkiem kawy w dłoni. Zapowiada się interesujący dzień.- pomyślałam, i weszłam do domu.


	2. Chapter 2

Piszę, bo chcę pisac. Mam taką wizję nie inną.

Rozdział II

Weszłam do domu i od razu skierowałam swoje kroki do łazienki. Byla dziesiąta, więc miałam jakieś dwie lub trzy godziny na przygotowanie siebie i pomieszczen dla gości. Moją starą sypialnię przenaczyłam dla Ginewry i jej męza. Co z kolei dawało mi jeszcze dwie na górze oraz poddasze, gdzie spokojnie mogły się zmieścic trzy osoby. Większą sypialnię przeznaczyłam dla Snape'ów, a poddasze dla Potter'a oraz Weasley'a. Powinno byc dobrze. Przygotowałam również ręczniki dla gości i zostawiłam je w łazience gościnnej. Zaczęłam przygotowywac obiad dla gości. Wyciągnęłam rybę z lodówki, i frytki z zamrażarki. Rybę przygotowałam i usmażyłam, a zieniaki wstawiłam do piekarnika. Gdy skończyłam, usłyszałam huk na zwenątrz i głosy. Nosz jasna cholera!-pomyślałam.- Znów jakieś kłopoty!Wyciągnęłam strzelbę, którą dał mi kiedyś mój brat Jason, i powoli wyszłam na zewnątrz spodziewając się najgorszego. Jakież było moje zdziwienie gdy nie zobaczyłam żdnych złoczyńców, swoich gości, a właściwie gości Erica.

- Cześc!- Pwoiedziałam i podeszłam do gości- Jesteście gośmi Erica prawda?

- Tak! Sookie prawda?- zapytała brunetka, chyba Hermiona. - Jestem Hermiona a to mój mąż Severus -wskazała na ponurego mężczyznę, z wielkim nosem. - To jest Ron- wskazała na rudego chłopaka - To jest Harry- czarnowłosy chlopak o zielonych oczach pomachał ręką i usmiechnął się- A to Ginny i jej mąż Zabini- wskazała na rudowłosą dziewczynę i czarnoskórego chłopaka.

- Wejdzcie do środka, podam obiad- powiedziałam i zachęciłam ich do wejścia. - Nic nie słyszę.- mruknęłam do siebie.

- Co? Czego nie słyszysz?- warknął Severus.- Zaklęcia ochronne masz bardzo słabe swoją drogą.

- Nie slyszę Waszych myśli. Pewnie wiecie, że jestem telepatką? Zaklęcia ochronne zostały wzniesione przez moją przyjaciółkę Amielię, która jest bardzo silną i zdolną wiedźmą.- powiedziałam.

- Taaak, bardzo silną. Nawet najsłabszy czarodziej by złamał te Twoje pseudozabezpieczenia.- powiedział szyderdczo facet. - Nie słyszysz nas, bo blokujemy swoje myśli. - i wszedł do środka.

- Wybacz Severusowi. On jest gburem.- powiedziała jego żona z uśmiechem, a Potter dodał- Taa, żeby tylko..

- Ok. Chyba nie chcę wiedziec. Chodzcie na obiad.

Goście rozsiedli się w saonie, a ja przygotowałam zastawę na stole i przyniosłam obiad. Gdy zjedli, podałam sok i kawę, i zaczęłam rozmowę- Ok, Eric powiedział mi wczoraj, że podacie mi powód swojej wizyty.

- Taaak, Eric tak lubi. Zamiast sam wszystko wyjaśnic ogranicza się zawsze do minimum.- mruknęła Ginny.

- Mi to mówisz? Zawsze na chwilę przed jakimkoliwek wyjazdem daje mi znac, że mnie potrzebuje. No inaczej bylo w przypadku konferencji, miałam az tydzień na przygotowania.- zaśmiałam się wzdrygnęłam gdy przypomniałam sobie ową konferencję. - Zginęła tam masa wampirów, ale zakładam, że o tym wiecie.

- Tak wiemy. Ale nie po to Eric nas zaprosił. Słyszałaś, ze tutejszczeczarownice jednoczą się? Mam na myśli to,że jednoczą się najgroźniejsze i najbardziej szalone wiedźmy. Od swojego szpiega wiemy, że chcą zaatakowac wampiry ze Shreveport i przejąc wpływy Erica. Wmpir skontaktował się z nami przez naszego szpiega i poprosił o pomoc. Chce, żebyśmy wybili całe zgromadzenie. Przybyliśmy pierwsi, reszta przybędzie za kilka dni.

- Cóż, mogłam się tego spodziewa.- mruknęłam- Zakładam, że ja też będę mu niezbędna. - i wtedy poczułam jak ktoś chce mi się wślizgnąc do umysłu.- PRzestań natychmiast!- syknęłam patrząc wprost na Severusa- Nie masz prawa tego robic, nawet się nie waż!

Wszyscy zgromadzeni popatrzyli na mnie dziwnie. Potter i Weasley próbowali powstrzymac śmiech, Ginny i jej mąż chichotali a Granger wyła ze śmiechy. Jedynie Severus patrzył na mnie z pogardą. - Nigdy więcej nie mów do mnie takim tonem Stackhouse. -wysyczał. Wściekłam się. Aż zrobiło mi się gorąco. Popatrzyłam mu prosoto w oczy i wycedziłam.- Jesteś u mnie w domu Snape, więc nie waż się wiecej mi mówic co mogę a czego nie!- i uśmiechnęłam się. - OK, kiedy macie się spotkac z Ericem?- zapytałam Hermionę. - Mówił, ze pojawi się w jakimś barze, i że bedziesz wiedziała, który to bar. -odpowiedziała brunetka. - Nie chcę by nie miła, ale pokażesz mi gdzie jest łazienka?

- Oh tak! Chodźcie pokażę wam wsze pokoje. -powiedziałam i wstałam.

Gdy wszyscy zostali ulokowani, i poszli odpocząc ja poszłam do swojej lazienki wziąc prysznic. Zaraz po prysznicu umyłam zęby i owinięta ręcznikiem poszłam do sypialni. Założyłam czarne figi i pasujący do tego stanik, oraz koszulkę na ramiączkach i krótkie spodenki. Związałam wlosy i wyszłam do kuchni. Włączyłam telewizor i ustawiłam kanał na muzyczny, i poszłam pozbierac naczynia po obiedzie. Myjąc naczynia, zastanawiałam się jaki w całej tej sytuacjii będa miała udział. Wedy zadzwonił telefon, więc szybko wytarłam ręce i poleciałam odebrac.

- Halo ?

- Cześc slonce, jak u Ciebie?- zabramiało po drugirj stronie. Quinn!

- Czesc! Jak miło cię slyszec! Mam gosci z zagranicy teraz, wiec sama nie jestem. Jak u Ciebie?

- Znow Eric cię w coś wplątał? -mruknąl Quinn. - Nie odpowiadaj. Sluchaj będę dzis w przejzdzal obok Merlotte's, pracujesz?

- Mam wolne, ale i tak będe musiała byc w barze. Wpadaj, pogadamy.- powiedziałam z uśmiechem.

- Ok, będę około dziesiątej. Do zobaczenia.- i się rozłączył. Ciekawy dzień się szykuje, nie ma co. -pomyślałam.


End file.
